1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data driver and an electro-optic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display panels, typically in the form of liquid crystal panels, are installed in portable apparatuses such as cellular phones. For this reason, further reduction of consumption power is required for a display panel and a drive circuit, which drives the display panel.
The drive circuit generally includes a digital component and an analog component. Because the digital component is composed of a CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) circuit, its power consumption can be reduced by an appropriate control, which does not vary signals of the digital component. The power consumption of the analog component of the drive circuit can be reduced by an appropriate control, which shuts off current of a current source, for example.
The drive circuit may have a power circuit for generating drive power and an oscillating circuit for generating a clock for drive control and display control. Such power circuits and oscillating circuits require a certain period to attain steady operation. Moreover, it is necessary to consider product-to-product variations in some cases. This has made it problematic to conduct the above-described fine-tuned control for the drive circuit.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-described technical problem, and its purpose is to provide a data driver and an electro-optic device, in which control is simpler and more fine-tuned.